A color filter is a crucial component for some devices such as an LCD, which is capable of showing colorful images. The color filter is an optical filter, which is used to show colors. The color filter exactly filters a desired small wave range of optical waves and reflects or absorbs undesired wave ranges of optical waves. A conventional color filter comprises a black shielding area and a red, green, and blue (RGB) area (i.e., a primary color area). The black shielding area is used for blocking light off. The RGB primary color area comprises a red area, a green area, and a blue area. Every three areas form a pixel. One or more than one of the three areas is/are selected to display the colors of the area through light so that the three areas can be mixed to form the corresponding colors. Usually, the process of fabricating the conventional color filter is as follows: photoresist coating→pre-baking→exposing→developing→post-baking. Based on the process, the black shielding area and the RGB primary color area are successively formed. This process is more sophisticated and spends more time. Besides, the RGB primary color area is thicker than the black shielding area for the color filter fabricated based on the process, which may cause a problem that the color filter and other layers in the LCD panel are disharmonious in the subsequent process of lamination.